The Curse of The Gryffindor
by sweetycake
Summary: Rolsalie Gryffindor is a direct descendant of the Great Godric Gryffindor, one of the 4 founders of Hogwarts. So of course she assumes she'll be an automatic Gryffindor. But one she arrives at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat decides a different fate for this 11 year old girl. Follow Rosalie as she faces the evil lurking within the school. Some of them being prettier then others.
1. The Scarlet Train

**This is my first story here in a long time so excuse me if I'm a little rusty. I wrote the original story a while ago when I was a kid but I liked the idea so I rewrote it and put it on this site for your reading pleasure. There will probably be A LOT of spelling errors, but that is mainly the fault of my keyboard which doesn't work for some letters a majority of the time and I am deeply sorry. The plot of this story may seem a little dumb and shallow in the beginning, but I wanted to recreate what an 11 year old really goes through in school (especially a magical one). But don't you worry. The evil nasty monsters will be coming in later on in the story for our young protagonists to overcome. I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you so choose. Thanks for reading 3**

"Rosalie Mary Gryffindor, get down here right this instant!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Alright, alright! Just give me a minute," I shouted back.

With one final push, I managed to close my trunk. I quickly secured the latches before it had the chance to spring back open. I proudly stood over it. Somehow, I had managed to shove all my worldly possessions in this 5 by 2 suitcase.

I felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach. I was going to _Hogwarts_ today. After 11 years of bringing siblings to Kings Cross and only being able to watch the as The Hogwarts Exress chugged away to the magical school, I was finally able to go for myself.

"_Rosalie!_" I could hear my mom yell. She sounded as if she was about to pinch a nerve in her stress.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, quickly. I wanted to avoid the wrath of my angry mother if possible.

With a good deal of effort, I lifted my suitcase off my bed and out of my room, down the stairs into the foyer where my family was impatiently waiting.

"Took you long enough," My brother said as he lifted my trunk with ease from my hands. "We're gonna miss the train at this rate,"

"Oh calm yourself Damien," I snapped back.

"Damien, leave your sister alone," My mom yelled as she ushered us all out of the house and into the driveway. Her strawberry blonde hair was going crazy like it always did when she was stressed and her eyes had a crazed look in them.

Damien snorted in response and threw my trunk into the back of our car.

"All aboard!" My dad chirped in his cheery voice as Damien slammed the trunk shut.

With lots of pushing and shoving, the 8 of us squeezed into his Bentley. Fortunately, Dad had charmed the car so the inside was much bigger then the outside. But even so, it was never pleasant riding in the back of a car filled with 4 other people.

I was squished between the twins- Ella and Eddy my sister Anna. Damien was on the end next to Mia, the 15 year old uptight prodigy.

I felt Anna grab my hand and squeeze it from next to me. She looked at me with a bright smile. "I'm so excited for you to go to Hogwarts!" She squealed.

Anna was the closest on to my age, so of course we were closest with each other. Almost as close as the twins who were 3 years younger. But last year, she had gone to Hogwarts while I was still stuck at home.

In the beginning we wrote to each other all the time, like she had promised we would. But as the months went on, she stopped replying. And when she came back, she was a different person. She was loud and obnoxious half of the time and had this new preppy way of talking. She would be gone at Hogwarts friends houses for weeks at time and even got a _phone _so she could call her Muggle born friends.

It had been a summer of her completely ignoring me.

'_At least she's paying attention to me now,'_ I thought to myself.

We finally made to Kings Crossing at exactly 10:30. Excitement tingled through my entire body. I nearly crushed the twins as I jumped out of the car.

Poor Dad was left to carry twenty trunks through the train station as the rest of us rushed away Platform 9 in an excited flurry.

Anna grabbed my hand in front of the column that would take us to Platform 9 and 3/4

"Let's run in together," She said, enthusiastic.

Before I could answer, she began running in a full on sprint towards the column, taking me with her.

Platform 9 and ¾ was filled with the sounds of excited kids and stressed parents. I watched as people and trunks flew by me as they made their way onto the train.

Damien entered the platform right behind us. He put his hands on his hips and took long, dramatic breath in.

"I'm gonna miss this place," He said with an exhale. "The smell of sweat and smoke."

With a half-smile, he turned to me and put his hand reassuringly onto my head. "Good luck, Rosie," He said with a smile and headed off to the Prefect cart, where his Head Boy friends were.

Mia came next, followed by the twins with mom and dad.

Mia wished mom and dad a curt good-bye and briskly walked off to the Prefect cart with Damien.

"Hey Anna," I said, following her as she tried to separate from our parents. "Want to sit together on the...train..." She was gone. She had run off with one of her Hogwarts friends. I sighed. I guess I would be seeing her soon enough.

_Time to make some friends of your own,_ I told myself.

"Don't worry about her," A voice suddenly said. I turned around to face where it as coming from. There was a boy with long, greasy black hair and creepy green eyes peeking out from his bangs and straight into my eyes. He looked past me and then back into my eyes. "She's a bitch," He said with a snide voice.

"_Excuse you,_" I exclaimed. "She happens to be my sister!"

He shrugged. "She's still a bitch." He turned on his heels and walked away before I could tell him off.

_What a creep. _

The train let out a loud and long whistle. It would be leaving the station soon.

"Rosalie!" I heard my Dad's voice call. They were quickly running up to me. My dad was holding a camera.

_Oh no_.

"It's time for you to get on the train, sweetie," My mom said.

"How 'bout a picture first. For the memories!" My dad exclaimed. Before I could even mutter in protest, he pressed the button setting off the blindingly bright flash.

"_Dad_!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged, as if to say he wasn't sorry at all.

"Now remember sweetie. We want you to do your best." My mum said. "Get good grades, but also have fun and make some new friends."

I rolled my eyes at my moms cheesiness. But I couldn't deny I was feeling a little emotional.

"Okay, I will," The train whistled again. "I've got to go now guys-Yes, I will- No seriously- Okay I _promise_ to brush my teeth every night- Can I go now?"

With one final hug they sent me off and I dashed into the closest train carriage, giving them an off handed wave as I went up the steps.

On the train it was complete chaos. I didn't even have time to miss my parents. There were kids jumping through booths, sending paper airplanes soaring through the air, loud, unexplainable bangs coming out of peoples wands. A frog had jumped on my head as I looked for a place to sit. I had screamed.

"First years in the back!" A voice shouted.

"Get outta here!"

A prefect burst though the doors as the train began to move. Hufflepuff, according to his badge. "Quiet down!" he yelled. "I can hear you lot from the Prefect cart. Are you animals or students?"

He was greeted by a round of jeers and Hufflepuff insults.

"Shuddup you badger!"

"Go away Mr. Huffle-chuffer!"

"I hate you 4th years," I head him grumble as I quickly exited that cart and into the quieter, more sane one next to it. I continued walking through the carts until I finally got to the back. This was the sullen and silent cart where all the 1st years were. I could hear sniffling and low chatter out of the booths.

I continued walking down the aisle until I saw a nearly empty booth.

"Can I sit here?" I asked the boy sitting there.

He smiled widely. "Sure you can."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said as I sat. I looked out the window. We had left Kings Plaza and were now beginning to travel through the English countryside. I wondered how we could've gotten out of London so quickly.

"I'm assuming you're a fist year too?" He asked me.

"Yeah. The older students told me to come back here,"

The boy nodded. "They did the same to the rest of us. I'm Noah. Er, Noah Fischer."

"And I'm Rosalie Gryffindor. Pleasure to meet you."

He looked puzzled. "Gryffindor as in the House Gyffindor?"

I nodded.

"No way!" He exlaimed. "So you're related to Godric Gryfindor?"

I hesitated. The idea of being famous for my last name had never occurred to me. I tried to hide my smile as I answered, "Yeah. I'm like his Great-Great-something Grand-daughter."

"No way...I didn't know there _were_ any Gryffindors around."

"Well there's a lot of us, actually. I have 7 siblings."

His eyes widened even more. "Blimey..I'm an only child."

Just then, a low roar of noise erupted in the carriage as one of the doors opened. Noah and I poked our heads out from the booth to see a young boy, probably a first year as well walk down the carriage.

I knew who that was. It was James Potter.

His eyes met mine and he pretended to look surprised. He stopped once he got to our booth. He had a cocky grin as he leaned against the door frame.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Not at all," Noah responded, moving over.

"Fancy seeing you here, Rosalie." James said in a sarcastic voice.

"Who would've known I would be going to my first year of Hogwarts _today_ of all the days. What a coincidence." My tone was equally sarcastic as his.

He narrowed his eyes, but the cocky smile on his face didn't faze.

"I wasn't sure it your folks would let you come. I thought they had decided you were to stupid to function and didn't want to tarnish the family name."

"The only thing worse then your insults are your Quidditch skills." I snapped. "Now I was having a conversation with Noah here, and if you would kindly let us get back to it,"

James got up. "No problem," He said, still retaining his dumb smile. "I'm going to sit with some other kids from the neighborhood. I'll tell them you said hi."

I smiled sarcastically and quickly closed the curtain as he left.

"Woah..." Noah said, watching me nervously. "What happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I muttered, quickly looking out the window.

Noah seemed like he wanted to say something else, but kept quiet. I was glad for that.

As the train rolled through the countryside, me and Noah began to strike up conversation. We talked the houses we wanted to be in-well he did, mine was obvious, and the classes we were excited to take. He told me that he was a half-blood who lived in England with his wizard father and his flighty mother. When it started to get dark, a prefect came in and told us to change in our robes. We did so with mch awkwardness. I told him about my families high standards and how ever Gryffindor child is a genius in some or all areas of magic and I was only standard.

He was the one who noticed Hogwarts first. I could hear all the excited _wow_'s and _amazing_'s from the other first years as we crowded around the window to get a glance at the magnificent castle.

The butterflies were back.

The train began to slow down at the stop in front of the Hogwarts lake. It was like a stampede of wild animals trying to get off the train.

There was a huge, hairy man directing the students with his loud, booming voice.

"Firs' years to the boats! Firs' years to the boats!" He shouted.

"I think that's Hagrid," I told Noah as we headed towards the lake. "My brother told me about him. He said he looks and sounds scarey, but he's really just a big child."

"Hello Hagrid!" I heard James say in a chipper voice. "Lovely evening to take a boat ride."

I felt sick.

"Rosalie!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see Anna walking up to me. "How was your train ride?" She continued before I could answer. "I want you to find me once you get sorted. See you at the Gryffindor table." She said with a big smile.

"Okay," I responded slowly as she ran off.

She seemed so confident I would get into Gryffindor. Why wasn't I?


	2. The Hats Decision

It was a long and wet ride to Hogwarts. The clear sky had clouded over in a matter of minutes and the rain was on a verge of becoming a downpour.

I was in a boat with Noah and four other first years. One wouldn't shut up about her new cat Socks and how they better be gentle while rowing because "he was very temperamental".

Fortunalty. We docked before Hagrid got the chance to throw her and Socks, off the boat.

"Make yer way to the Great Hall!" Hagrid bellowed as he walked us up to entrance.

He pushed open the two, giant wooden doors with ease, revealing an enormous front hallway.

It was decorated with knights in shining armor and the portraits of all the past headmasters- their harsh, beady eyes sizing us up as we filled in the entrance way.

We walked up a large staircase and through some more large doors into a giant room with four long tables filled with students and a smaller, elevated table in the front where the teachers were sitting.

All the tables were filled with enough food to feed all of London. Noah looked like he was about to start drooling.

Sitting at the center of the teachers table was an old woman wearing emerald green robes who I assumed was Headmistress McGonagall. She stared at us with kind, yet stern eyes.

The prefects told us to form a line in between the tables.

As we did so, the Headmistress stood up and began her speech. "Welcome students," She said with a smile "To another year at Hogwarts!"  
This was greeted with a loud round of applause and cheering. As she put her hand up, the cheers began to quiet. Once she regained the peace, she continued. "I know you are all excited for another year of learning," This was greeted with a few laughs. "But first we must go over some very _important_ rules. First of all, under no conditions should anyone enter the Forbidden Forest unless in the company of a Professor or other authorized adult. We do _not_ want a repeat of last year. I don't want anymore war threats from the centaurs." More laughter and the calling out of some names. "Secondly, no one should be leaving their Houses after curfew. And finally, _no _using magic unsupervised." Groans went around the room. "Yes, yes I know." McGonagall said as she tried to settle the students down. "Now before we can begin to eat the feast laid out in front of you, the Sorting Ceremony must take place."

My heart began to beat faster. My fate would be decided in only a few, short minutes.

"First years shall be called in Alphabetical Order, starting with A." A plump, old lady announced. She had a cheery face but a steely voice. Based on what my sister had told me, that was Professor Norell, the Transfiguration teacher.

She lifted up the Sorting Hat, which looked old and battered and placed it on a stool in front of all the other students.

The hat erupted into song the second it was placed on the stool. We all looked around in surprise . No one had told me about this part of the Sorting Ceremony. The older students looked like they were loving it. They were clapping along until the end and then burst into applause.

Professor Norell didn't look nearly as amused as everyone else."Aming, John!" She called out, once the hat was finally done.

A nervous looking boy walked to the stool and sat down. The professor put the hat on his head.

There was a loud roar of applause from Ravenclaw as the boys new house was called out.

She continued down the list. For some students, the hat's decision was quick. For others, the hat took a while, thinking out loud to the child under him's dismay.

"Fischer, Noah!"

Noah looked at me. His face was pale with a greenish tint.

"You'll be fine." I whispered to him.

He nodded in thanks as he slowly approached the stool. "Ooh, very tricky. Attitude of a Slytherin but the heart of a Hufflepuff. Very, very tricky..." The hat sat on his head, pondering for nearly a minute. Noah looked as if he was going to throw up right there. Finally, with a reluctant sigh, the hat cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was a roar of applause from the Slythrin table as Noah stumbled over to sit down with his new housemates. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not from his expression.

The next name was called. It was Aaron Grimes. He was put into Gryffindor. I was right after him.

When they called out my name, interest seemed to fade from all the tables but Gryffindor. They probably assumed I would be put into my namesake house.

_They're probably right. They're probably right, _I tried to convince myself as I walked up. As I sat on the stool, I saw Anna's eyes meet mine. She smiled. I was too nervous to smile back.

"Oh my, another Gryffindor kid... How strange. You have the confidence of a Gryffindor but I see more Slytherin in you than anything else."

Now everyone was looking. I started to shake.

_No, not Slytherin. Please, please, please. _I started begging out loud. "Please, please, please, please not Slytherin."

"No, no you would do so well there. Can't let that potential go to waste. I won't make any exceptions this time. SLYTHERIN."

I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone as the hat was lifted off my head. I stood up onto weak knees and began to walk to the Slytherin table. I felt lost. I wanted to scream. There must be a mistake. There was no way this could be right. I was a Gryffindor. I should be a Gryffindor.

I looked at the Gryffindor table, searching for my siblings, to see their reaction. I saw Anna, who's gaze quickly left me as I looked over at her. Mia was simply shaking her head while Damien's face was only suprise, just like the rest of the Gryffindor table. Just like the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins began cheering as I sat next to Noah. But I could feel some giving me dirty looks. I was a Gryffindor trapped in Slytherin. Or maybe it was the other way around.


End file.
